Big Time Camping
Big Time CampingNickandmore is the 10th episode of season three of Big Time Rush and the 59th overall. It premiered to 2.5 million viewers. Plot Gustavo will not allow the boys to go camping because he is worried about their safety. So Big Time Rush decides to go camping on a sound stage with Camille The Jennifers and Jo. The boys Camille Jo and the Jennifers are in a competition to see who is better at camping girls or boys. Subplot 1 Gustavo is trying to stop the boys camping section with the help of Kelly because he's afraid of them getting hurt. Subplot 2 Katie and Mrs. Knight are camping outside to get a new iSlab 3. Mr. Bitters had saved Jett a spot in line. However, there were only a certain amount of iSlabs. Songs Featured *Piano Version of "Invisible" *Love Me Love Me Trivia *The shot of outside of Stage 27 of "Colossal Studios" is one of the actual stages they shoot on at Paramount. *The area where James and Carlos were getting snacks is actually where they are given lunch each day. *The area where Kendall and Logan were looking for clothes is where their actual dressing rooms and wardrobe are. *Carlos Pena Jr. is a black belt in Taekwondo this the second time he shows his skill (by breaking a door). The first time was on Big Time Strike where he broke a table. *This episode marks that Carlos has a relationship/dated each of The Jennifers. **Jennifer 1 Carlos took her to the dance (Big Time Prom Kings) **Jennifer 3 Carlos took her on a date (Big Time Double Date) **Jennifer 2, Carlos rescued her and she awarded him with a kiss on the lips (Big Time Camping). *When you see the Big Bear Lip Balm set there's a camera-guy toward the left- that's Reed their actual camera guy. *This episode marks the final appearance of the Jennifers as a group. *This episode also marks the final appearances of both Savannah Jayde and Denyse Tontz as Jennifer 1 and Jennifer 3 *The "director" of the Big Bear Lip Balm commercial was played by Nathan Anderson a longtime friend of Erin Sanders. *The store where Mrs. Knight and Katie are waiting outside is called Big Buy which is a parody of Best Buy. *The iSlab 3 is a parody of the iPad/iPad Mini and the Galaxy Tab. *Spongebob Squarepants was mentioned by Jett. *The Bear Suit returns in this episode. The others are in Big Time Christmas Big Time Movie and Big Time Pranks. *Every member of Big Time Rush has been kissed on the lips. Kendall kissed Jo James and Logan get kissed by Camille. Also James will kiss Lucy in the last episode. and Carlos gets kissed by one of the Jennifers in this episode. *This episode is named Big Time Camping because the boys Camille Jo and The Jennifers are camping in the sound stage. Meanwhile Katie and Mrs. Knight are camping so they can get the iSlab. *The Victorious' episode Cell Block was scheduled to air on October 27th 2012 but was pulled out and replaced with the new Big Time Rush episode Big Time Camping, which airs on the same day. *Jo says the air conditioning kicks on at night to keep the equipment warm but it's not actually night. It is only "night" inside the sound stage since Jo turned the lights down. It is still day outdoors. Quotes :Logan: Why are they looking at us like that? :Jo: They look like giant worms! ---- :James: And don't even think about asking us for help! :Girls and Carlos: Don't ask us for help! snaps :Logan: Carlos, you're on the wrong side. ---- :Jennifer to Carlos: My hero! Carlos ---- :Kendall to himself: Not warm enough... that's a nice dress. ---- :Gustavo: You know what I’m worried about is that they’re going to lose their arms and then how will they hold their microphones? ---- Photo Gallery Video Gallery Coming soon. Source Nickandmore 309 09 Category:Episodes with Jett